<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>someone by inopportunejoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070818">someone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inopportunejoke/pseuds/inopportunejoke'>inopportunejoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, F/M, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, little nightmares 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inopportunejoke/pseuds/inopportunejoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which good things seem to make way into Six’s life despite the gloomy circumstances, as well as locked away memories that threaten to surface back up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>QUICK DISCLAIMER! As I began to write this, I noticed I had completely messed up the timelines of the games combined, and made it seem like the first game comes before the second one in this drabble! I know that’s not correct, but I liked this idea too much to let it go, so I decided to write it anyways and have some fun with it. I hope you can still enjoy it, and think of it in a different way!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think we lost him for now.” The fog that built up around them made it hard to tell they were safe even if only for a split second, however Mono quickly learnt that he had to mostly rely on his hearing if he wanted to make through another mile in one piece, now aware that he could briefly let his guard down once complete silence settled in the air. Mono thought that the forest could be a beautiful place if light ever shone upon it, but quickly realised that wouldn't make the constant heart traps, the toxic mud pools and piles of bodies hanging inside a giant piece of cloth on trees any more pleasant.</p><p>The paper bag boy let out a sigh of relief and let himself catch his breath, while the dark haired girl remained alert, hand slightly stretched in Mono’s direction ready to drag the boy if they had to make a run for their life once again.</p><p>Six didn't like at all how familiar everything seemed. From escaping from well known tiny cold cages, to run around barefoot between broken glass and muddy waters, unusual friends always seemed to find their way back to her as well. Although she couldn't quite express the comfort she felt knowing that this time she wasn't alone, it came the newly found weight on her shoulders of having to keep both of them alive at all costs on a place that seemed more unforgiving than the one that she had experienced. One thing she learnt, though, was to relish the calming seconds she had before she had to dive back into dangerous waters. So, as she confirmed that there wasn’t, in fact, any sight of near threats, she let her posture relax a little bit as she checked up on her new friend.</p><p>She doesn't remember the last time she had someone that she could think of that way, that is if she had had any friends at all. But Mono seemed to find it easy to make friends with Six, to her surprise. At first, she found him to be too heart driven, following her around and ensuring for her safety. However, she soon began to admire is willpower and his annoying trait of always trying to see the good in every situation, and she pondered that maybe, in some ways, he wasn't so different from her.</p><p>Taking a look at the broken bridge they had just crossed, Mono widened his eyes behind his mask, trying to come to terms that, in the last ten minutes, that was the least dangerous thing he had to go through. Moving his head back to Six, he noticed that she was waiting for his next move, so he quickly stood up straight and wiped the mud off his trousers.</p><p>“That was a handful, wasn't it?” He asked her, pointing to the wooden bridge behind them with his thumb. Six tilted her head to the side and peeked above his shoulder to the deep cliff they just jumped across, only know seeming to notice the risky jump. "Definitely couldn't have made it across by myself.” He admitted, taping her shoulder playfully before examining the metal cage hanging from the trees in front of them. He stood there, arms folded on his chest, lost in thought as he looked back between the boxes and cages pilled on the floor below and the one hanged on the tree. Inside the swaying enclosure he noticed something <em>shiny</em> and <em>bright</em>, and Mono decided it definitely was a weird sight in a place like this.</p><p>Tired of waiting for a response from the boy, she secretly glanced back at him and his arms. Six hesitantly mimicked the boy’s pose and crossed her arms on her chest, resulting more in her hugging her own arms. Frustrated, she let her arms fall in a huff, as she straightened the front of her jumper. Her movement seemed to snap Mono out of his trance like state, looking back at his friend and then making his way to the pile on boxes on the ground.</p><p>“There's something inside that cage, I think I could climb these boxes and jump onto the one that’s hanging, what do you think?” He asked excitedly, already prompting himself to climb them up. Looking back at her, Six didn't have to say anything for him to understand what her body language said. “<em>This is exactly what a trap looks like, and you’re walking right into it like an idiot.</em>”.</p><p>“No, okay, I <em>know</em> what you’re thinking.” He reassured, dragging out the 'know'. “But that,” he pointed towards the bright yellow object hanging inside the enclosure, and Six followed the direction of his finger. “Looks nothing like something we’d find here, don't you think? It could be something helpful even!” He awaited an answer from the girl, as she moved her eyes back to his and just shrugged. Mono felt a small rush of excitement as he got a confirmation to proceed, but soon turned into confusion as he watched Six make her way back to the usual tracks and turned back to him. “<em>Just so you know I’m ready to get out of here if you mess up, I’m having none of your shenanigans.</em>” She seemed to say.</p><p>Mono rolled his eyes even though she couldn't make it out from behind the mask, and began climbing to the top of the boxes. He swiftly jumped to the swinging cage, cringing as a crow that was on top of it squawked in his ear and flew away. He tried to stir de door open, but it was no surprise to him that it didn't even budge. Instead, he carefully balanced himself on top of the crate and looked down at his friend, who was attentively watching his every move. Holding on to the chain that hanged from the tree, he experimentally jumped on the box, noticing the wooden branch slowly giving off.</p><p>“<em>Psst!</em>” He heard, and quickly found Six’s warning gaze shooting daggers at him. "Don't you dare.” She angrily whispered. Mono looked at her in disbelief, and pointed at himself and then at the crate.</p><p>“I'm already here, I might as well get it over with!” He whispered in the same tone, but there was no venom in his words. “He won't hear us, we’ve been running for a while now. The sooner we’re done with this, the quicker we can move along, I promise!” He said, and didn't wait for the girl’s answer as he repeatedly jumped on top of the cage, until it fell on the ground and crashed the lock of the door with the impact. Still in disbelief as to how no one heard them, she watched Mono excitedly get off the cage and collect the yellow object he’d been eyeing. It was a yellow rain hat.</p><p>“Look, see?!” He hurriedly made his way back to her, holding the hat in front of him. “How did this get down here?” He questioned out loud, turning the hat around in his hands, and Six let herself take a closer look at it. Blinking a few times, she looked down at her dirty blue jumper and back at the yellow item, and remembered when the brightest thing at The Maw, was the yellow raincoat she used to wear, that was now long lost. She flinched in surprise when Mono shoved the hat in her chest, and warily put her hands on it to feel the plastic surface of it.</p><p>“You want to try it on?” The boy asked eagerly and Six quickly shook her head, gently pushing it back to him. “Well, I will if you don’t, then!”</p><p>He turned around and took off his paper bag off his head and placed it on the ground next to him, and that had to be the first time Six saw his brown curls before they were once again hidden, this time by the newly found hat. He turned around, and Six couldn't suppress a small chuckle at the sight: Brown trousers that were too big for his body and the dark brown cardigan that definitely had seen better days made a funny contrast with the bright yellow hat that covered everything of his face, except for the big smile on his face, a couple of teeth missing.</p><p>“Pretty cool, right?” He asked, adjusting it in his head. "But think it's a bit too big for me, I can't see a thing. I want to keep, though, I might make some wholes for my eyes and my nose when I have the chance.” He turned back around and quickly changed back into his signature hat, opening up his jacket to fold it and put it in one of his many pockets, before he let out a gasp.</p><p>“Right! I almost forgot to show you!” Mono said, looking around the pockets of the inside of his jacket, and Six leaned her head closer to him, wondering how he could fit so much in those pockets. “I found another funny hat back there, inside the attic!” He announced triumphantly, as he held in his hand a folded paper square. Six slowly approached his hand to take a closer look, examining the dirty paper before turning her head to the boy in a questioning look. Mono glanced a few times between the girl and the folded paper in his hand before noticing his friend’s confusion.</p><p>“Oh, I folded it so it could fit in my jacket.” He seemed to answer her thoughts, turning it in his hand to start unfolding it. “It was a pain to catch it, actually, I had to follow this little guy around a dark room, they had a little hat just like this one.” Mono rambled, not noticing how Six suddenly went completely stiff.</p><p>She watched with her eyebrows furrowed in horror as Mono kept talking and carefully unfolding the tiny paper square into a paper cone, big enough to stuck their head inside of it. Her heart beat rapidly inside her chest, memories that she thought were long forgotten suddenly surfacing again. It wasn't until the boy put the hat in his head and covered his face once again that she started slowly backing away, hands trembling beside her. Mono turned his head to the girl when he heard her feet crack a wooden branch, and only then noticed the anxious state his friend was in.</p><p>“Six?” He whispered, cautiously making his way to her, only for her to back away at the same time. He stopped in his tracks and scanned the forest around them, confirming that they were in the clear still. He turned his head back in her direction, but made no efforts to move this time. “What's going on-“ he cut himself off when he saw Six pointing her finger to the hat on his head, her eyes never leaving the ground below her.</p><p>“The hat? You don’t like it?” He asked softly, turning around to take it off, hurriedly folding it back again to put it back in his pocket, and changing into his initial paper bag hat. Turning around again, he noticed her hand fell back to her side, but her eyes refused to meet his still. As to not make her more distressed, he opted to stay where he was once more.</p><p>“Did something happen? You don't have to keep it all to yourself anymore, if you don't want to.” He reassured her, and started panicking when Six’s shoulders slightly raised and her shaky hands clenched in a fist.</p><p>Mono’s words sounded blurry in her head, but she could make out exactly what he’d asked. She tried to calm down her ragged breathing, feeling her cheeks and tip of her ears heat up, threatening to let a sob out, and for once she found relieve on her long dark bangs covering her face. In between uneven exhales, she managed to whisper: “<strong><em>Someone</em></strong>.”.</p><p>The boy cocked his head to the side, but Six’s tiny words were left unnoticed among the leaves brushing against each other and incessant cricket sounds. Mono wipped the sweat off his hands on his trousers and, warily, asked again. “I'm sorry, I couldn't understand what you-“.</p><p>“<em>Reminds me of someone!</em>” She tried to yell, her voice coming off hoarse from not being used to speak louder than a whisper, making the crows around them fly away in a frenzy. “I hurt him, I didn't mean to!” She continued, letting a single hot tear hit the muddy ground below them. Mono stilled upon hearing his friend’s confession, and as much as he wanted to reassure her, Six’s screams and the crows’ loud caws seemed to catch The Hunter’s attention, his heavy footsteps and clicking of his shotgun getting closer and closer. Instinctively, Mono took Six’s hand his his to run while they could, but she swatted his hand away, backing away abruptly and falling on the ground, feeling unable to move back up.</p><p>The boy glanced back and noticed The Hunter’s flashlight pointed towards them seeming more distinct at every passing second. For a few seconds of terror, they both stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. Mono slowly walked towards her in his wobbly legs and tried to speak once again, voice shaky and quiet.</p><p>“Please, I’m sorry, I really didn't mean to upset you. But we need to get going <em>right now. Please.</em>” He desperately pleaded, the heavy boots of the man after them serving as a warning that they had only a few seconds before they were caught for good. Six slowly turned her head back to him as she sniffled, and looked at the boy’s hand that was now reaching to her own once again, waiting for her hand to lock with his, and only then it hit her that he hadn't left. He was still there, waiting for her to go with him, refusing to save himself without her. And soon enough, as she was reaching for his hand, a bullet made its way in between them in a loud bang, throwing Mono to the ground behind them and deafening them for a moment.</p><p>Six looked around frantically, and not too far away she spotted The Hunter’s gas suit, letting the empty cartridge fall to the ground with a click and loading a new one. Her body moved on its own, rapidly getting up, taking Mono by the hand, and leading the way to a safer place, as multiple gunshots were missed behind them. “<em>I'm sorry.</em>”, was all she wanted to say. And as all the noise took over again, she let herself cry as they made their way into the darkness once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I hope it didn’t disappoint! Again, I know the timeline’s very wrong but I still hope you enjoyed it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>